A Chance to Say Goodbye
by marauderette-47
Summary: The night after his death, Sirius contacts Harry using the Two Way Mirrors. While he can't stay on long, Harry and Sirius get the chance to do something that not many get the luxary of - a chance to say goodbye. No Slash, no pairings, worth the read! R&R!


**A Chance To Say Goodbye**

**By: marauderette-47**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry:)**

**A/N: I've been on a major 'I Miss Sirius' kick!:( If anyone has any stories about Sirius coming back to life or saying goodbye, please let me know! Enjoy the fic:)**

* * *

><p>"Harry."<p>

Even though he hadn't been asleep, the sound of a voice adressing him shocked Harry Potter. He looked wildly around in the dark before he remembered where he was. He was in his bed in the boy's dormitories in Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts. He'd been trying to go to sleep for two hours, but the constant crying was sort of making that difficult. He'd put a Silencing Charm around his bed curtains so as not to wake his dormmates, but he knew they would have understood anyways. Harry wasn't the most joyful person to be around - for just hours ago, he'd watched his godfather, Sirius Black, be murdered.

"Harry."

The harsh whisper called Harry again, and Harry groped his bedside table for his glasses. When he found them, he began to search for the source of the sound. It was coming from his trunk...

"Harry."

...the Two-Way Mirror...

Harry thrust the mirror in front of his face, and lit his wand so as to be able to see. Harry looked into the glass of the mirror, and nearly dropped it in pain and shock. For there - looking back at him - was his godfather.

"Sirius!" Harry whimpered, holding the glass as closely to him as he could. "Sirius, h-how? Where are you? Where can I meet you? Oh my God, Sirius! I'm so-"

"Harry, please, relax!" Sirius begged his godson. Harry shut up immediately, and Sirius felt bad. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear his godson's voice, but Harry sounded so hurt and angry that Sirius couldn't take it.

"Oh my God, Sirius!" Harry suddenly began to sob, not caring that his godfather saw his outburst of emotion. "S-Sirius..."

"Harry..." Sirius trailed off painfully. "Harry, please, open your eyes. Look at me."

Harry reluctantly did as his godfather asked of him, and his eyes widened in shock. Never before had Sirius ever looked so vibrant, happy, and young. All traces of Azkaban were removed from his handsome face, which seemed to be glowing. Harry stared at him, and asked, "How are w-we talking?"

"I don't know," Sirius admitted reluctantly. "But I don't think it can last."

"Sirius, no, don't leave me!" Harry begged. "It was all my fault you died in the first place, you can't leave me alone again! I don't _have _anyone else!"

"Harry James Potter." Sirius said sternly, trying to fight off tears himself. It pained him so to see how much pain his godson was in. "You _listen _to me. My death was the fault of that nutcase Bellatrix Lestrange. It _wasn't your fault. _At all. So if I _ever _hear you say that again, I swear, James and I will haunt you."

"Please!" Harry begged. "Haunt me! You and Dad both! I would give anything to see you again!"

Sirius winced. He hadn't meant that literally. "Harry, please. Try to understand, this is just as hard-"

"No, it's not!" Harry said bitterly, more tears falling from his eyes. "You're with my Mum and Dad! You've got people who love you with you now! I've got nobody and nothing! I've just been told that either I have to kill Voldemort or die. I've just lost the only person who ever understood me, and there's nothing I can do to set _anything _right! I wish I could just _give up!_"

"Harry," Sirius sighed, finally allowing a single tear to fall. "I may be with your parents, but in joining them, I've _left _you. And I hate that, Harry, because I loved you. I loved you like you were my own son. And you _don't _have nobody - you have Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Remus and I'm sure that if you got to know her, you'd have Tonks as well. And so many more who care for you. As for the Prophecy, I only wish that I could be there with you, but since I can't, I want you to know that your parents and myself will always be here, cheering you on and helping you any way we can. Even if it's only a cool breeze or a bright star, we'll never leave you, Harry. I swear it."

"Sirius..." Harry whimpered. "Don't go."

"At least..." Sirius murmured. "At least I got a chance to say goodby-"

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed. "Please, no! I've already lost you once, please!"

"Harry..." Sirius said. "Please don't blame yourself. Promsie me you won't."

"How can I not?" Harry countered bitterly. "You're dead, Sirius! Because of _my _stupidity! MY FAULT!"

"Harry..." Sirius tried to soothe. "I promise you, I don't blame you. And neither do your parents."

Sirius's words seemed to calm Harry down a bit, and he recollected his godfather's earlier statement. "You're with them...aren't you?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

"Then-" Harry began nervously. "Would you...could you...tell them that I love them? So much...and that they're the best parents I could have ever asked for?"

Sirius gave Harry a small, sad sort of smile and said, "Of course I'll tell them. They'll be elated."

"I don't want you to leave me again, Sirius." Harry said, wincing as though he'd been stabbed in the heart. And in so many ways, he had been...

"I know you don't." Sirius said regrettably. "And _I _don't want to. But...I'm glad I got to see you again."

"How will I get through this alone?" Harry asked.

"You won't be alone." Sirius said certainly. "You're never alone, Harry. Never."

"Then why do I _feel _so alone?" Harry spat back angrily.

"Just remember, Harry..." Sirius said as he began to fade. "The ones...who love us...never...really...leave us..."

And with a final echo, Sirius was gone, leaving his heartbroken godson to stare at his own reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was incredibly fluffy, sad, and almost a little depressing:( If you want a happier read, check out my fic 'Yes, They're Seriously Back!', in which James, Lily, and Sirius come back to life before Harry's sixth year:) Again, if anyone has any fics they'd like to reccomend about Sirius coming back to life or something, PM me or review and let me know! It would mean a lot:) thanks for reading!<strong>

**~marauderette-47**


End file.
